The Story of a Fallenheart
by Duskgaze
Summary: The story of a kit called Fallenkit. What would make him a grate medicine cat? Will he be able to fulfill his destiny? With the help of his mother and his siblings nothing will seem impossible.
1. Alleiances

Name: Iceflower,

Clan: ThunderClan

Pelt: Pure white she cat with a grey mark on her flank.

Eyes: Piercing ice blue eyes

Warrior/Queen

Personality: Kind quite queen, loves and protects her kits, because he first litter all of them died.

Name: Jayshadow

Clan: ShadowClan

Pelt: Dark grey tom with a scar shaped in a flame

Eyes: Dark blue

Warrior

Personality: Hothead like his father, Bramblestar. Tom

Name: Wildpelt

Clan: ShadowClan

Pelt :Considered a very beautiful she-cat with a white pelt and a brown tipped tail

Eyes; Blue

Warrior

Personality; Like her mother, Heatherbrid warm-hearted, hothead

Name: Leafshine,

Clan: Thunderclan

Pelt; Bown and white tabby she-cat

Eyes: Amber

Medicine cat

Personality: Like all mredicine cats cares for others. In love with Brezzepelts son, Amberjay

Name: NightCalw

Clan; Shadowclan

Pelt: Black tom with a light grey mark on his ear

Eyes: Dark blue, almost black eyes.)

Warrior

Personality: mean, spiteful, could be mistaken for Darkstirpe.

Name: Heatherbrid,

Clan: WindClan

Pelt: Brown tabby

Eyes: Heather eyes

Warrior/queen

Personality: Really clam, sometimes too hyper

Name: Shadowfur

Clan: ShadowClan

Pelt: Black tom

Eyes: Blue

Warrior

Personality: Loud

Name: Gingerheart,

Clan: Windclan

Pelt: Light ginger she-cat

Eyes: Amber

Queen

Personality: Loyal

Name: Snowdaisy

Clan: Windclan

Pelt: Pure white she-cat

Eyes: Dark blue

Warrior

Personality: kind sweet clam

Name: Lionscar

Clan: ThunderClan

Pelt: Golden tabby tom with a grey mark on his tail

Eyes: Amber with a scar on his left eye, making it look almost closed

Warrior

Personality: Wise tom (senior warrior)

Name: Scarflower

Clan: Thunderclan

Pelt: Dark brown she-cat with a scar on her flank

Eyes: Brown eyes

Warrior

Personality: Sometimes mean, but due to her childhood

Name:Brokenjay,

Clan: ShadowClan

Pelt: Blue tom with a half-split ear

Eyes: Amber

Warrior

Personality: Kind, loving

Name:Firesky

Clan: Thunderclan

Pelt: Bright orange tom

Eyes: Amber

Deputy/warrior

Personality: Kind, but strict

Name: Crowleaf,

Clan: ShadowClan

Pelt: Dark grey tom with a lighter grey mark on his flank

Eyes; Blue

Warrior

Personality: Dark tom Leafpool and Crowfeather's son

Name: Hollyscar

Clan: ThunderClan

Pelt: Dark brown tabby she-cat

Eyes: Brown

Warrior

Personality: Kind loving, hyper 

Name: Hawkforest,

Clan:ThunderClan

Pelt: Dark handsome brown tabby

Eyes; To Wildpelt Beautifly amber eyes that sparkle in the moonlight

Warrior/deputy

Personality: Mean, cold-hearted like Hawkfrost

Name: Kinkleg

Clan: ShadowClan

Pelt: Brown she-cat with one black leg

Eyes: Brown

Warrior

Personality: Mean

Name: Gingerfire,

Clan: ThunderClan

Pelt: Ginger and white she cat

Eyes: Green

Warrior

Personality:

Disloyal

Name:Snowtiger,

Clan: ThunderClan

Pelt: Snow white she cat with black marks over her, maing her look like a white tiger

Eyes: Bright green

Warrior

Personality: Lovely sweet, caring

Name: Applewillow,

Clan: RiverClan

Pelt: Dark grey she cat with

Eyes: tree green eyes

Warrior

Personality: Kind, fierce in battle

Name:Willowjay

Clan: RiverClan

Pelt: Like her sister Applewillow,

Eyes: blue eyes

Warrior

Personality: Hyper, nothing like her sister

Name: jayleaf

Clan: ThunderClan

Pelt: Ark grey tom with silver markings on his tail.

Eyes: Blue

Warrior

Personality: Kind

Name: Minnowdaisy,

Clan: WindClan

Pelt: Light grey with bright blue eyes

Eyes: heather

Warrior

Personality: loving, easy to make friends with cats

Name: Grassplelt

Clan: WindClan

Pelt: Brown she cat

Eyes: Green

Warrior

Personality: Kind, hot-head.


	2. Iceflowers birth

Iceflower walked into the ThunderClan territory.

"Good morning Bramblestar," She said, dipping her head.

"Morning, Iceflower," the tabby leader said

Iceflower walked into the medicine den, where she screamed in pain.

"Iceflower!" Jayfeather cried.

"The kits! They are coming!" Iceflower cried in pain.

"The kits!" Jayfeather cried.

"Who's the father?" Asked Jayfeather quickly.

"Jayshadow… Of ShadowClan," She gasped.

Jayfeather gasped.

"Jayshadow?!" Jayfeather cried.

"Hurry! Please don't waist time on him!" She cried, closing her eyes in pain.

Jayfeather nodded and gently nudged her towards the nursery.

She gasped.

"It hurts. Please Jayfeather, do something!" Iceflower cried.

* * *

A while after, four beautiful kits were by the white queens side.

She placed a hand on a grey kits head.

"This is Rainkit (Like the one on my avatar)," She said.

She then laid it on a ginger kit.

"This is Sunkit," she continued.

She laid it on another kit that was a brown she-kit.

"This is Treekit," She said.

The fourth kit… he was blondish cream kit. He had one ginger deaf ear, and a black twisted paw.

"This is Fallenkit," she whispered.


	3. The warning

Fallenkit's pov:

I woke up and the sun was shinning in my face. My litter mates, Treekit, Sunkit and Rainkit were still sleeping. I got up, my twisted paw already causing me pain, but I didn't care. I limped towards the medicine cats den. Jayfeather was there, sorting out his herbs. He looked at me as if he can see where I was.

"Hello, Fallenkit, come to learn more?" He asked, amusement sounding through his voice.

"yes," I said, holding my chin up high and my eyes blazing with seriousness.

He chuckled.

"Okay.." he said, going to the back of the den.

* * *

at the end of the lesson I learned five new herbs.

"Now... which one is poppyseads?" He asked.

I pointed to the brown shinning seeds.

"Very good.. that's it for today lesson," Jayfeather said.

"But why?" I asked, looking at him.

"Because I have work to do.." he purred.

I pouted.

"no good. Go and play with your siblings."

I sighed and got up. I limped back to the nursery den.

Treekit, Sunkit and Rainkit was up already.

They were play fighting. Treekit bashed into me.

"Hey!" i yelled.

"Sorry!" She said, scampering after Rainkit, who's tail she caught between her paws.

Rainkit yelled

"Get off my tail!" She said, snarling at her sister.

"No way!" She giggled.

Rainkit kicked Treekit and she instantly let go, roiling backwards.

Rainkit leaped up and pounced on Treekit.

I walked to my mother and curled next to her flank.I felt her tongue go smothly along my head and I snuggled deeper into her flank. She was so warm, I don't understand how the others could leave such a warm place. I closed my eyes.

Suddenly I was in a lush forest surrounded by evergreen trees.

"I'm in Starclan.. aren't I?" i asked to no-one particular.

"yes," a voice said.

A pretty golden tabby she-cat walked up to him.

"Shinningflower.." He said.

"yes.. there is trouble. You must tell Lionblaze to be aware of his surroundings because the black cat could come at any moment," She said.

"But why me? Why not Tell Bramblestar?" I asked looking up at her pretty face.

"You are the only one who could be trusted to do this task. You will help him do his mission," She said.

I looked at my paw.

"But.. how can I help him with a twisted paw?" I asked.

"You will be grate, no matter hat condition you are in."

* * *

Suddenly woke up, panting.

"Are you okay, little one?" Iceflower asked.

"I'm fine." I said, yawning.

"You we're twitching in your sleep also you were talking about Lionblaze.." She said.

"Oh.. um.. I have to speak to Lionblaze." I said, getting up.

"Come back soon," She said, licking my head.

I padded out looking for Lionblaze. I saw his golden pelt shinning in the sunrise. I padded to him.

"Oh, Hello, Fallenkit. Come to hear a story?" He said, amusement in his voice.

"No.. I've got a message form Starclan.. for you," I said.

He laughed.

"Don't tell me stories fit for kits, Fallenkit," He said.

"It's sure. Shimmerflower told me that you have to look out where ever you go because the dark cat could jump out at any moment."

"Falenkit.. go back to your next. I know you're making this up."

"But I'm not."

"I said go back to your den," Lionblaze said.

"yes, lionblaze," I sighed, walking away with his tail low.

"Did you tell Lionblaze what you wanted to tell him?" Iceflower asked me.

"yes, iceflower."

"Good," She said, licking my head.

"Come on Fallenkit, play with us!" Sunkit said

"No thanks..." I said.

"Come on," Sunkit said, pulling at my ear.

"NO!"

Sunkit shrank back.

"Fallenkit.. you didn't need to be so harsh.."

"Sorry.. I just don't wanna play with her right now.."

"it's okay."

Sunkit went back to playing with Rankit and Treekit.


End file.
